Standing by
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Wee Tracys, Alan is 7, Gordon 9, John 12, Virgil 13 and Scott 15. Alan has never been told what happened to Lucy and it takes a song and his older brothers to help him understand. Once again, Thunderbirds belongs to Anderson, not me. The song lyrics are now my own, you can't find them anywhere except my head. If you'd like imagine the song 'Someone's waiting for you' in place :)


It was another sleepless night for young Alan Tracy, with Jeff being away no-one had tucked him in for the night, his eldest brother had made sure he was in bed but hadn't come back since. Alan could roughly tell the time and knew enough that if one of his brothers found him, there'd be trouble, so, restless he lay wandering what to do, he remembered an event two nights ago when Gordon had been blabbing on about some story of a song, but he didn't understand it at all, what made it worse was that the subject had made John, his third eldest brother, cry also whenever the song came up his brothers would always refer to a 'she'. Suddenly he heard soft footsteps outside his room, which meant someone else was up, lowering himself quietly out of bed he crossed the room and opened the door, he sighed in dismay when he saw who it was.

"Alan? What are you doing up this late? It's half one in the morning!" Scott exclaimed.

"I can't sleep Scotty, no-one tucked me in" Alan's wide eyes told Scott something was troubling him.

"What's worrying you Ali, do you want to talk about it?" Scott asked gently, Alan nodded in reply "alright, c'mon, we'll go and make some hot chocolate."

The idea of hot chocolate floated into the others three brothers' rooms and soon Scott and Alan were joined by John, Virgil and Gordon.

"I thought you guys were asleep" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we were but then we heard the hot chocolate suggestion" Gordon shrugged.

"How did you hear that?" Scott asked stunned but Gordon only tapped his nose childishly "I dread for when you get older Gordy, I really do."

The boys headed into the kitchen and Scott began to make the chocolates helped by Virgil, when they were done they went to sit in the lounge.

"Now Ali, tell me what's wrong?" Scott asked making space between himself and Virgil for Alan to squeeze into.

"I can't sleep, keep thinking someone is missing."

"Who could be missing Ali? It's only been us" Virgil smiled although sharing a worried look with Scott.

"Yeah, Virgil's right Alan, there can't be anyone missing."

"But daddy's always looking sad, especially when he looks at me" Alan looked down into his lap.

"His work is quite stressful Ali, I wouldn't worry about it too much" John said taking a sip from his chocolate.

"What about mummy? I never see her" Alan looked up missing his brothers' paled expressions.

"What about her Alan?" Scott coughed slightly.

"Where is she?"

Gordon couldn't stand it any longer "she's left us Alan, and she's never coming back!" With this Scott hid his face under his hands and John rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean Gordy?" Alan squeaked.

"She's dead! She died a few weeks after you were born."

"Gordon, shut up!" Virgil hissed.

"He deserves to know Virgil, you didn't keep it from me, don't keep it from him!" Gordon cried angrily.

"Dead?" Alan's voice was barely audible and Scott wrapped his arm around him, Alan sniffed.

"We're so sorry Ali" Scott whispered into Alan's ear as small tears came to his eyes and worked their way down his face.

"We all remember memories of her, but she was gone before you even reached the age of one" John sighed getting up and going to stand by the window.

"What memories?" Alan asked tearfully, Scott looked up and nodded to Virgil who gazed across to the baby grand Steinway by the wall. Virgil squeezed Alan's shoulder then stood up to make his way over to the piano, he pulled the stool out and sat down to open the lid revealing the keys, then with a small sigh, he began to play.

_ "Be brave  
Don't cry  
Keep on waiting  
I'll be standing by."_

John looked round at Virgil and smiled recognising the song to be one their mother sung to them when they were upset or couldn't sleep.

_"You are young_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_I am coming to find you."_

Scott picked Alan up and took him over to Virgil who lowered him onto his lap, he smiled before carrying on making sure that Alan was comfortable.

_"It won't be long.  
Keep on wishing  
hear my voice from far, my deepest song."_

Before long the other two brothers were by Virgil's side crying silently.

_"And song, our voices will be one_  
_I'll be with you singing strong_  
_Give me a smile,_  
_and for a while,_  
_they'll be no tears streaming down your face_  
_For you know you'll always be mine."_

Alan watched as Virgil's fingers came to a halt, he turned to see all his brothers wiping their eyes.

"Was that a memory?" he asked quietly.

"She used to sing this to us when we were younger" John smiled laying a hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"Though she played it better" Scott smirked earning a playful elbow in the stomach from Virgil.

"Again Virgie?" Alan pleaded gazing into Virgil's tearful eyes.

Virgil laughed softly as Alan settled himself against his chest letting his legs dangle, Scott went back to the sofa with Gordon who rested his head on Scott's arm, John went to get Alan's teddy, when he got back Alan had fallen asleep in Virgil's arm.

"Don't let him fall Virg" Scott said quietly.

"He's pretty secure I can assure you Scotty, it's going to be hard trying to unlatch him from my legs" Virgil laughed softly pausing to run his hand through Alan's hair.

"I brought this in for the little guy" John grinned "but it looks like he doesn't need it now."

Virgil smiled as John placed the little teddy into Alan's hands then Virgil played the piece once more without words, by this point Gordon was asleep and John had taken the mugs back into the kitchen and returned to bed, Scott stayed to watch Virgil but soon found his eyelids drooping.

When Jeff arrived in the morning, he was not expecting the sight which met him in the lounge, Alan had spread himself out across Virgil's lap who was asleep on his hands at the piano, the teddy had fallen midway between the pedal and the floor. Gordon had moved onto Scott's chest and both were sound asleep, Jeff smiled and went to find John, he opened the door and spotted the older blonde lying awkwardly across the bed, with gentle movement Jeff tucked him in and chuckled lightly, he would let them all wake in their own manner.

_**I can't believe how many stories are up now :) thanks for the follows and favourites x I had to make a few minor adjustments, thank you Tikatu for the warning :)**_


End file.
